The present invention relates to a burner for burning vapourized liquid fuel, such as diesel oil, which is intended to be introduced into a preferably, essentially cylindrical combustion chamber through a fuel delivery inlet, which is preferably located at the bottom of the burner, the combustion chamber being open at its end opposite to the bottom of the burner. The burner includes ignition means, such as an ignition coil, for initial ignition of vapourized fuel, and the combustion chamber includes holes through which air of combustion is delivered to the combustion chamber, in which at least one essentially disk-shaped annulus or the like extends peripherally around the combustion chamber and extends radially inwards from the wall of the chamber.
Burners of this general kind are known to the art. One problem of burners of this kind resides in effectively vapourizing the fuel, which is normally delivered at a predetermined rate of flow per unit of time and will thus accumulate in the combustion chamber if not vapourized. Another problem resides in achieving an effective mixture of vapourized fuel and combustion air, so as to achieve complete combustion in the absence of soot formations. Still another problem is one of achieving quiet combustion in the absence of pulsations.